Doraemon Long Stories
Doraemon Long Stories (大長編どらえもん, Daichōhen Doraemon) is the 24-volume manga series written by Fujiko F. Fujio alongside with Doraemon. The first 16 volumes were adapted into animated movies after serializations, while the remaining eight volumes were based on the anime movies. The first 17 volumes of this series were written by Fujiko F. Fujio himself, while the last 7 volumes were written by Tadashi Haziko based on the drafts of Fujiko F. Fujio and illustrated by Hagiwara Nobukazu. The first 17 volumes were officially released in the Amazon Kindle Store in the U.S. and Canada on December 27, 2017 as Doraemon's Long Tales. The series received a successor in Doraemon the Movie Story, based on the new movies (and reprint of some old ones) after the series' reboot with 2005 series. List of volumes #Nobita's Dinosaur / Noby's Dinosaur (のび太の恐竜 Nobita no Kyōryū) Key character: Pisuke, the lost plesiosaur Nobita found. #The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer / Noby the Spaceblazer (のび太の宇宙開拓史 Nobita no Uchū Kaitakushi) Key characters: Roppuru; Chammy, Ropple's rabbit-like pet; Ropple's younger sister Clem. #Nobita and the Haunts of Evil / Noby's Uncharted World (のび太の大魔境 Nobita no Dai-makyō) Key character: Kuntakku, the prince of the dogmen (high-developed dogs); the god of his homeland. #Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle / Noby in Devilfish Castle (のび太の海底鬼岩城 Nobita no Kaitei Kiganjō) Key character: Underwater Buggy, a robot car. #Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld / Noby and the Devildoom Chronicles (のび太の魔界大冒険 Nobita no Makai Dai-bōken) Key character: Professor Mangetsu and his daughter Mangetsu Miyoko #Nobita's Little Star Wars / Noby's Little Space War (のび太の宇宙小戦争 Nobita no Uchū Shōsensō) Key characters: Papi, the president of his planet & his dog Rokoroko # Nobita and the Steel Troops / Noby vs. the Mecha Army (のび太と鉄人兵団 Nobita to Tetsujin Heidan) ''Key characters: Riruru and her partner mecha Zanda Claus. #Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs / Noby and the Dino Knights (のび太と竜の騎士 ''Nobita to Ryū no Kishi) Key characters: Banhou and his sister Rou. #Nobita’s Birth of Japan / Noby's Stone Age Japan (のび太の日本誕生 Nobita no Nihon Tanjō) Key characters: Kukuru; Gigazombie #Nobita and the Animal Planet / Noby's Storybook Planet (のび太とアニマル惑星 Nobita to Animaru Wakusei) Key characters: Chippo and his cousin sister Romi #Nobita in Dorabian Nights / Noby's Dorabian Nights (のび太のドラビアンナイト Nobita no Arabian Naito) Key characters: Sinbad. #Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds / Noby's Kingdom in the Clouds (のび太と雲の王国 Nobita to Kumo no Ōkoku) Key characters: Panpan and her brother Gurio #Nobita and Tin-Plate Labyrinth / Noby and the Tin Toy Labyrinth (のび太とブリキの迷宮 Nobita to Buriki no Meikyū) Key characters: Sapio #Nobita and Fantastic Three Musketeers / Noby's Phantastic Swordsmen (のび太と夢幻三剣士 Nobita to Mugen Sankenshi) Key characters: Nobitania; Shizukaria; Odorome #Nobita's Genesis Diary / Noby, Creator of Worlds (のび太の創世日記 Nobita no Sōsei Nikki) #Nobita and Galactic Express / Noby's Galactic Express (のび太と銀河超特急 Nobita to Ginga Chō-tokkyū) #Nobita's Adventure in Clockwork City / Noby's Wind-up City (のび太のねじ巻き都市冒険記 Nobita no Neji-maki Toshi Bōkenki) #Nobita's South Sea Adventure (のび太の南海大冒険 Nobita no Nankai Dai-bōken) Key characters: Captain Kid; Betty; Jack #Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe (のび太の宇宙漂流記 Nobita no Uchū Hyōryūki) #Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (のび太の太陽王伝説 Nobita no Taiyō'ō Densetsu) Key characters: Theo; Kuku; Ledina. #Nobita and the Winged Braves (のび太と翼の勇者たち Nobita to Tsubasa no Yūsha Tachi) Key characters: Gusuke. #Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (のび太とロボット王国 Nobita to Robotto Ōkoku) Key characters: Queen Jeanne and her brother Poko. #Nobita and the Wind Wizard (のび太とふしぎ風使い Nobita to Fushigi Kazetsukai) Key characters: Fuko; Temujin. #Nobita’s Wannyan Space Time Odyssey (のび太のワンニャン時空伝 Nobita no Wannyan Jikūden) Key characters: Ichi, Sharmee, Chiko, Nekojara. zh-tw:哆啦A夢大長篇 Category:Manga Category:Movie Manga